Numerous apparatus are available for attaching roof panels to the side walls of an enclosure, such as a patio enclosure. Typically, such apparatus are relatively complex inasmuch as they include a number of cooperating components. Because of the number of components involved, such apparatus are relatively expensive to produce and time consuming to install on the side walls and the roof panels to be joined. In addition, these apparatus usually do not include means for securing the pitch of the roof after it has been established, i.e., the apparatus rely solely on the support member, such as a hanger bracket, on the opposite end of the roof panels to maintain the roof pitch. A more desirable approach is to secure the roof pitch by utilizing the header assembly on one end of the roof panels and the support member on the other end of the panels.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a header assembly which permits adjustment of the pitch of the roof with respect to the side walls of an enclosure and includes means for securing the roof pitch after it has been established.